This core will facilitate the use of state-of-the-art cellular and molecular biology technologies in all of the projects in the Program Project. The responsibilities of the Core will involve the performance of two separate by related functions: 1) The Tissue Culture unit will provide tissue culture cells and the expertise necessary to complete the cellular biology protocols in the individual proposals and 2) The Molecular Biology unit will quantify specific mRNAs from harvested tissue and cultured cells as outlined in each of the five projects. In the previous program project, the molecular biology unit was a part of the Molecular Genetics Core. The expanded use of molecular techniques by all investigators as well as the need for tissue culture expertise in several of the projects resulted in the development of the current Core outline din this application. The protocols, equipment, reagents and expertise for a number of other techniques are available in the Core. These include Norther, Southern and Western blot analysis, in situ hybridization histochemistry, immunocytochemistry, subcloning of gene fragments for riboprobe development, and riboprobe synthesis. If required, these procedures will be provided to the investigators during the course of the proposed studies.